Sasuke: The lightning demon of Konoha
by AnimeRocker 469
Summary: A Mamodo seeking redemption for his crimes against his brother and a young Uchiha that's cast aside in favor for his older twin siblings are chosen to stop the destruction of the ninja world. Can these two individuals succeed or will the ninja world suffer the same faith as the Mamodo World? SasuxIno pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up? It ya boy, AR469 coming at you with two brand new series called 'redemption of the Uchiha' and 'Sasuke: Left Behind or Forgotten'.**

**As we all know, there is a ton of Sasuke bashing stories on and as much as I hate to admit it, their getting old and fast.**

**Now don't get me wrong as I know what most of you fin to say that Sasuke is nothing more than a arrogant ass punk that went to guy that can deep throat a sword all because he whines like a little bitch on how and why he couldn't beat Itachi. And what make matters worst, that was a Konoha mission and...well you know the rest. **

**Well most of y'all fail to remember that this is ….. Wait a minute! Why the hell am I even explaining myself for? I write what I want except for yoai of course as I will never write a yoai fic because I FUCKING HATE THAT SHIT! **

**Getting back on track, I will start this brand new fic where Sasuke is a GOOD guy and very OOC and Super strong and Smart. Godlike with lightning style. And some of the characters are going to be either OOC or in their road to ninja persona's. And no it not going to be a harem.**

**This is a Zatch bell/Naruto x-over fic.**

**Sasuke will have older fraternal TWIN siblings that his parents WILL neglected him for. **

**And now I present the beginning of 'Left behind' series...Sasuke: the Rai Oni no Konoha, the lightning demon of the Leaf. **

** Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Blue Lightning demon**

**** Konoha – Uchiha Compound – Clan Head House -– Sasuke P.O.V Age: Seven****

As Sasuke eats the food that his "mother" prepared for the family, he tries to block the out the praise that his "parents" were giving his older siblings, Itachi and Izuka. Izuka has her father skin tone and her mothers face, her mother hair color and style.

Fugaku Uchiha was extremely happy. Both his children is one mission from being accepted to Anbu Black Ops. "I am truly proud of both of you. When you complete this mission tomorrow, your entrance into Anbu Black Ops is guaranteed."

"Thank you, Tou-sama." Izuka said happily.

" And I've also decided to accompany you on tomorrow's mission."

"You don't need to worried about us out there, Tou-sama. With me being out there, they might as well let met select my code name.

Izuka Uchiha is the ideal Uchiha. She look down on anybody that she deem weaker than her and claims that the Uchiha clan is the most powerful clan there is. She always says to Sasuke that 'you should have never been an Uchiha' or 'Your a mistake to the clan.'

That made Sasuke sad once but after hearing it so much, he just ignore it because he knows it true due to his parents behavior toward him. So instead of fighting something that is true, he just accepts it.

And that's what makes Izuka mad seeing that her brother ignores her now.

Itachi Uchiha is the only member of the Sasuke actually talks to but even then, that a rare occurrence. Itachi is much better than Izuka from behavior to jutsu but even then, he's not as bad. But each time he'd promise about training to Sasuke, it get cut short by Izuka or Itachi always having something else to do. But it always end up with him saying 'Sorry Sasuke...maybe next time. Thus causing the relationship between those two to strain.

Back to the present, Sasuke's academy entrance ceremony is tomorrow but he didn't bother reminding his parents because he knows that they received the notice, but they just don't give a damn.

So knowing that his presence is unwanted, he got up to put his dish away, and headed straight for his room.

While walking to his room, a maelstrom of thoughts swirl in he's mind.

_'Itachi and Izuka did this! Itachi and Izuka did that! Man that shit gets old! Hell, they probably couldn't care less if I die!_

On his birthdays, he gets nothing from his parents but plenty from his friends which consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Ino Yamanaka. Sure he got a present from Itachi but that came to complete stop when Itachi had more mission to do.

_'It's quite sad that I trust strangers more than them. I wish I was born in a different family._

But the one thing that made the bridge between Sasuke and his family burn is the day when he learn the clan's 'rite of passage'

****Flashback – Two years ago - Uchiha Clan compound – Clan library - Sasuke's P.O.V****

In the clan library Sasuke was reading a scroll about Fire style jutsus, particularly the **Great Fireball Technique. **

About a week ago, Sasuke had heard that Itachi performed the jutsu in front of his parents after he only seen it once and Izuka did it 3 weeks later. Both result in Father and mother were extremely proud of them.

He'd ask them can they began his training but they always shoo him off like some kind of pest while saying that they'll train him when he was ready.

So Sasuke figure if he can use the just then they could be proud of him too. He can picture it now, his parents doting on him for doing such a great job and taking initiative to learn.

Sadly, he's going to find out how wrong he was.

****week later****

Finally, after seven days of practice, Sasuke finally got the hang of the jutsu. Now he just has to show it to his father and mother.

_'I'm so excited! They'll see that I'm not just a burden to them. I show them all that the same blood that runs through Itachi and Izuka runs through me too!' _Sasuke thought with determination as walk to the kitchen.

When he arrived he finds Fugaku reading today paper, Mikoto bringing breakfast to the table and Izuka asking Fugaku for more techniques.

After taking a deep breath, Sasuke made his presence known "Um, excuse everyone I've got something to show you."

Fugaku sighs in annoyance as he puts the newspaper down "Well, show us."

"I can only show it outside on the pier." Sasuke said barely able to contain his excitement.

Fugaku sighs and says "Fine."

****The Nakano shrine – Pier -Warning abuse** **

After breakfast, the family gather at the pier to see what Sasuke had to show them.

"Alright brat, what's so important that you have to stall us from our usual duties?" Izuka ask with irritation.

Mikoto was even curious at what Sasuke about to do.

Sasuke clap his hands together and blur through the hand signs, **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **and from his mouth spewed a giant ball of flames that grew large in size.

His family was shock. Izuka was furious as it took her a month to get the fireball jutsu down and her bastard brother got it down in a shorter time than that.

Unfortunately, the other family members weren't as pleased. It was the day cause the catalyst for the bridge between Sasuke and his family to burn beyond repair.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku said suddenly.

Sasuke turned around and ran up to his family with a smile on face expect words of praise but instead,

**SMACK! **

That was the sound of Fugaku's fist connecting with Sasuke's jaw nearly breaking it. Sasuke was sent tumbling off the pier and into the water.

When Sasuke rose back to the surface to get air, Fugaku, who was water walking, grab Sasuke roughly by his shirt "How did you learn that jutsu!?" Fugaku asked angrily.

Sasuke was too busy gasping for air to reply which made Fugaku more furious and once again, he punched him only this time he sent Sasuke to shore.

Mikoto rush over to Sasuke with an angry look on her face, "Sasuke! How could you be so reckless!?"

Sasuke who finally regain his ability to speak, spoken up but whimper because of the pain he's in "I-I r-re-read it in t-the scroll...

Mikoto slap Sasuke across the same cheek Fugaku had punch causing the young boy to writhe with pain.

Izuka was smiling with glee as Sasuke was put into his place. After all, a failure such as him should always remain at the bottom.

Fugaku appeared right beside his wife "We give you food !" SMACK! "We give you a roof over your head!" POW! "WE PUT CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK!" SMASH! "and all we ask you to do" he began softly but got louder"...IS TO OBEY US!"

Izuka got her two shots in sending Sasuke back into a tree.

Sasuke was shedding tears of pain as he was struggling to get back on his feet but eyes told a different story. They held so much fury, anger, and hate that his former parents had to take a step back and even his sister had a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Sasuke said as he'd turned around and ran off with blood dripping from his mouth.

Little did he'd know a white hair man watch the entire thing with a silver book in hand.

****Flashback over****

Back to the present, Sasuke could still feel the pain that his parents and sister inflicted on him. Any hopes of a relationship they hope or even care to built with him was destroyed that day. Shaking his head to the present, Sasuke just change into his sleepwear which consists of a gray t-shirt and black sweats and goes to sleep.

Little did he know, Dufort was standing right outside his bedroom window with a glowing silver book. _'So, he's the one that going to be wielding your power eh, Zeno?' _

****Next Day****

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! SMASH! "Damn! That's the fourth one!" Sasuke said grumpily and then he remembers it the start of the academy.

"So it finally begins." Sasuke hops out of his bed "The day I start walking the path of a shinobi.

After taking a shower, he headed into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Arriving at the said destination, he sees his 'family' at the table, eating. There was always plate waiting for him when he was younger but now, it seems having food cooked for you is a privileged reserved for prodigies.

Sighing to himself, he just walk toward the counter top and grabs two piece of bread and puts them in the toaster.

While waiting, he notice that his 'family' is staring at him "What the looks about?"

Mother was the first to speak "Um, where are you going?

Even though they haven't been paying attention to him, Sasuke still be respectful towards his parents even though it drop several pegs over the years "To the academy. The inauguration ceremony begins in 30 minutes."

Saying that cause the following: Mikoto paled, Itachi to have a look of sadness in his eyes, Izuka just shrugged in an uncaring motion, and Fugaku to have pure look of anger on his face.

"Oh...well, why didn't you tell us about it, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her son with concern.

Sasuke just face her with a emotionless look on his face "I though you'd knew."

Sasuke calm down a bit. Not because he's scared but he just want to go to the academy without any problems. And as far as he is concern, these people are no longer his family.

"Are we done here? I don't want to be late for my first day of the academy." Sasuke said in calm tone as he walks away.

"Sasuke." Sasuke took a complete stop when he heard Fugaku voice "We're having a family meeting this afternoon. Be home early."

Sasuke just wave back confirming that he heard him but on the inside he was seething _'Family! Since when the hell are we even consider relatives...let alone family. You bastard!_

"Don't be late, baka!" Izuka shouted but as always she was ignored as always

As he heads to the front door to get his shoes, his 'brother' called out to him "Sasuke"

Sasuke, without turning around, answer "What is it, Itachi?"

"I wish you luck at the academy. And just so you know, I would have come if I didn't have a mission."

Sasuke didn't know whether that was a lie or not but he decided not to debate about it. After all, he doesn't want to be late for his first day.

But still Itachi does care for him even if he's a lair.

"It alright and thank you." Sasuke replied back almost in an emotion less tone as he walk out the front door.

****Leaf Village Academy – Skipping the Hokage speech****

"Yo Sasuke," Naruto called out as he walk towards his best friend.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said with a smile.

**A/N:(just picture all the young Naruto characters from the canon. Wiki it.) **

"Where were you? All of us waited for you because we wanted to walk to the academy together?"

By this time, Ino came into the conversation.

Sasuke just snorted "Let's just say I got held up by Itachi's number one fan club."

Naruto just sighs while Ino Yamanaka, the kindest, and prettiest girl (in Sasuke opinion) he'd ever met, just feel sorry for him.

It's no secret these two that Sasuke's parent ignores him in favor of their two eldest children. And only Ino know what truly happened the day that Sasuke perform the fireball jutsu in front of his parents.

**A/N:( I making this a Sasu x Ino pairing because of one reason: it's my story, don't like, don't read. And also, I'm not doing the stuttering because Ino is going to be the same as she is in the canon. Without the fangirl of course)**

"Um, Sasuke-kun, where were your parents? Did they get the notice?" Ino inquired.

"I'm sure they did Ino-chan. They either ignore it or just didn't care." Sasuke replied and then look at Naruto "Hey Naruto do you think your parents can teach me some **Kenjutsu(art of the sword)**.

"Sure but you do realize they cant teach you our family's style right?" Naruto asked and make sure Sasuke got the limit on what parents can teach.

"You misunderstood Naruto. I just need to know the basics. And besides, I want to create my own style of Kenjutsu. " Sasuke said eagerly.

"Oh, well, let me talk to my parents and see what they say first and I'll let you know their decision tomorrow." Naruto responded as he really wants to help his friend.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be available to do it today anyway. I have to hear a lecture from the President of the Itachi and Izuka fan Club " Sasuke said in a laughing manner.

Naruto and Ino chuckle lightly at that.

Then they started to talk about other things. Little did they know...their conversation was about to be interrupted right...about...now.

"Well, well, well, the gang of wannabe ninja that's going to be the first to fall in the future." an arrogant voice said.

The three friends stop laughing and groan at the sound of the voice. All three turned around and faced the source.

Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze was the same as his fraternal twin Naruto, only he has red hair like their mother along with her eyes and he's Third Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox and is treated like hero among the villagers.

Minato and Kushina treats Menma and Naruto equally. Unfortunately, for the whole family, Menma is arrogant and he thinks that whole village should bow down to him because he's the hero that stopped the Kyuubi. And with the village spoiling him for seven years behind the Hokage's back, he thinks he's a god.

And such, he wants all the jutsu that the village can offer. Unfortunately for him, Minato forbid anyone teaching him such high level jutsu.

Back to present, Naruto addresses the situation "... Is there something you guys want?" he ask in a snippy tone.

He said that because standing right behind him is the Hyuuga heiress, the President of the Menma Fan club and to mostly others, the coldhearted bitch, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga was Naruto's former crush but she rectify that situation by saying Menma is the only one for her and if Naruto did like her as he claimed, he would give information on Menma's likes, dislikes,etc. Needless to say, Naruto made a wise choice, deciding to let her go or otherwise, it would have been painful.

Ino and Hinata used to be good friends but when Hinata got up on the social latter she became such a bitch and a bully.

But what Hinata much more unbearable is her near- murderous crush on Menma Namikaze. She already stake her claim and made it very clear that Menma is hers and her only.

But when Hinata was caught beating up Sakura simply because of her asking Menma a question about the academy start date. Date was the only word Hinata had heard as she when red with anger and attack Sakura for no reason.

Ino tried to stop her but Hinata took as betrayal and beaten her up along with Sakura. Thus, causing that friendship to end.

**A/N:( do not worry Hinata fans the bashing of Hinata is only temporary)**

Back to the present, Hinata finally speaks up "Watch how you are talking to superiors, dobe. Menma-kun outclasses you in every way. You should grateful to be in his presence." Hinata said smugly

"Right, so are you finish?" Ino asked as she is officially annoy by the pamper princess.

Hinata just send a glare toward her former friend.

Sasuke finally decides that this conversation is over "Naruto, Ino..." this cause the two to look at divert their attention toward him "Lets just go sit somewhere else."

Naruto and Ino had to agree. Just being near them is a pain in the ass.

Menma and Hinata got angry for been ignore but fortunately, they let it go...for now.

When they finally arrived at their new seats, the were greeted by their other friends which consist of:

Shikamaru Nara, a pure genius just like every other Nara and, unfortunately, a lazy bastard as well. He's the heir of the Nara clan and the son of Shikaku Nara, a member of the first generation of Ino-Shika-Cho trio and the head of the Nara clan, a clan that specializes in the manipulation of shadows and the main strategists of Konoha.

Chouji Akimechi, a big-boned, kind hearted youth that's always seen with chips in his hand. Many of the Akamechi are huge because most of their techniques depends on their body weight because of the calories they gain and covert into chakra. The Akimechi has to eat a lot because of the chakra consuming clan techniques they use. Chouji is the son of the fifteenth clan head, Chouza Akimechi and when he finally comes to age, he will be named the sixteenth clan head of the Akimechi clan.

Shino Aburame is a calm, collected, and solitary member of the Aburame clan, a clan that shares their lives with insects at the moment of birth. Their insects very useful when it comes to tracking and capturing their foes. Tracking because Aburame clan can place a female bug on a target and the males immediately follow the smell of the female that on the target or they can scout an area. Capturing because the bug can completely suck the chakra from the enemy without them knowing, leaving them completely exhausted. Shino is going to be the clan head of the Aburame as soon as he come to age.

Sakura Haruno is just from Haruno merchant clan the helps with village funding. She is the daughter of two powerful ninja. Her father, Kizashi Haruno, **Konoha's Slashing Blossom**, is an expert at Kenjutsu like Kushina. And her mother, Mebuki Haruno was superb at medical jutsu like Tsunade Senju and had excellent chakra control. And for some reason she always blushes when shes around Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka is the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka clan specializes in mind techniques that can take over a persons body either by entering it or mentality disrupt all bodily functions. All known Yamanakas' have long hair that symbolizes their. Ino Yamanaka was Sasuke's first best friend and secret crush. She's pretty much everything that he want in a girl. Smart, pretty and very outspoken. But the very thing Sasuke loves the most about her is the compassion she has for others.

And little does he know, Ino unknowing, feels the same way.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is also from the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan just like his brother, Menma. Only instead of being an arrogant, spoiled brat that demands everything, he's friendly kind and considerate towards others and works hard to gain strength. Sasuke was a bit jealous of Naruto because the tight bond his has with his family but he'd realized that was not going to lead him anywhere. He's pretty good at wind jutsu and already got the hang of his families Kenjutsu style. The Uzumaki and Namikaze are united through the marriage of Minato Namikaze, **Leaf's Yellow Flash, **and Kushina Uzumaki, **Leaf's Red Death.**

And lastly there's Kiba Inuzuka, the heir of the Inuzuka clan. This clan is very good at tracking and scouting like the Aburame only instead of bugs they are given a canine at the age of eight. They can use jutsu with their canines and also they have canine characteristics that includes an excellent sense of smell. They have red marking on their face that symbolizes the Inuzuka clan. Kiba Inuzuka is loyal, brash, and a bit arrogant to a few but to everyone's else point, he's a love sick puppy for Hinata. Unlike Naruto who saw Hinata as nothing more than a fangirl with high status, Kiba absolutely adore her and believes that Hinata will return he's feelings someday. Kiba's canine partner is a white puppy named Akamaru.

Shikamaru was the first one to speak "What was that all about?"

"You don't wanna know. It's, in your own favorite word, too troublesome to explain." Ino said in a tiring tone.

Sakura then spoke up "Naruto-kun, do you wanna spar with me after school?"

"Sure Sakura-chan. Let do it at my house." Naruto said causing the girl to blush.

The friends just talk about random thing until the academy instructor shows up.

Iruka Umino finally arrived to class "Greeting children, my name is Iruka Umino, but y'all can me Iruka-sensei..." he trail off because he see the his students not listen to thing.

"Children..." he call out.

They were still ignoring him.

Iruka head swell up beyond normal size "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELLUP!

Needless to say, that did the trick.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, turn your textbook to chapter one." Iruka demanded.

****Afternoon****

Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto, were walking home after long, dull, and boring day at the academy.

"Man! I though class would never end!" Naruto said exasperated.

"I agree. I want to go home and go straight to sleep." Sasuke said as he stretches his arms.

"Hate to break it to ya, but don't you have a lecture to listen to? " Ino said reminding Sasuke of the situation he had with his family.

Sasuke just groan as he remembers what was waiting for him when gets home. He is not looking forward to hearing them complain about how he not good or nowhere near the level that Itachi or Izuka is when they were his age.

"Aw man, I pity you Sasuke. I wish you luck man." Naruto said.

"Thank you, and I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said as he head toward to the Uchiha compound

"Bye Sasuke-kun/Later, Sasuke." Both Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

Little did they know, they were being watch by Itachi Uchiha, who was on a roof top of a building.

****Itachi Uchiha P.O.V**

"At least you have friends, Sasuke." Itachi said as watches his little brother head home.

Itachi really did love his brother as well as his other family members. And it hurts him knowing that Sasuke doesn't even talked to them much less, call him Big brother anymore. He really wanted to go to the academy inauguration, but the mission into ANBU black ops was important.

Come to think of it, when was the last time they spend together as brothers? Never because when Sasuke comes to him for training , he always say 'Sorry Sasuke, some other time'. Then not to mention, Izuka just gives Sasuke a coldhearted reply saying that 'Why don't quit being such a damn pest!? I mean, me and Itachi harness the shurikenjutsu on our first try. Damn, I do not know why mom and dad just don't disown you?'

Itachi really got steam at that point because it not only took Izuka a few tries to get the shurikenjutsu down but also, the cold reply that Izuka gave.

But the very thing that made Itachi furious with his parents and his sister is when he heard what happen that day two years ago.

****Two Years ago – Itachi P.O.V****

When Itachi got home, all he wanted to do is to shower, eat and rest. But mainly, to check on his little brother. He had seen Sasuke studying the clan's scroll on fire style jutsu and seen him practice what he'd learn on the pier.

So Itachi figure that Sasuke was eager to show mother and father that he was ready to be train so he can become a excellent ninja too.

So thinking that it went well, he went into kitchen to announce his return. We he'd got there, he saw Mikoto setting the table, Fugaku was glaring at the table, and Izuka was sitting at the table.

_'Where Sasuke?' _Itachi thought while scanning the room for his little brother.

"Your brother won't be joining us." Fugaku answer Itachi's silent question. Off Itachi confused look he continued " Your brother is grounded for disobedience."

Itachi knew that's a lie. Sasuke never had been the one to misbehaves. Sure, he sometimes do things on his own or acts out but he never cause troubles for the clan or his parents in general.

"Itachi.." Mikoto suddenly called out to her eldest boy.

Itachi turned to face his mother, letting her know that she has his attention "Take this up to Sasuke." she said as she handed Itachi a plate of food.

Itachi had a dreadful feeling in his stomach, but he needed to check on his brother and this provided a good excuse for him to see Sasuke. So he took plate and head for Sasuke's room.

****Sasuke's bedroom****

As Itachi stop at his little brother's room door he can feel the dreadful feeling in his stomach getting much worst than before.

He knock on the door a few times but no answer. "Sasuke... its' me, Itachi. I have food for you."

Without thinking, he put his hand on the door handle but soon as he did, he recoiled.

"Cold...?" Itachi wondered short before returning at the task at hand. Hoping that his brother would forgive for barging in he'd open the and enter Sasuke's room.

It was then he'd notice something wrong.

Sasuke's room was completely plain. The pictures that once decorated the walls were torn down leaving only bits of paper and the tape that once held them on the walls. There are also trash bags that are filled with the paper mache police force symbols. All of them had the saying 'Honorary Uchiha Police Force Member: Sasuke Uchiha.'

Now Itachi knows something is definitely wrong. Before he could further investigate, a familiar voice had stop him "Itachi..."

That startled him for two reasons.

One because he didn't sense anybody in room and two, that familiar voice was once filled with happiness and now it has no emotion.

Itachi turn around and faced his little brother with a smile on his face. However that didn't last long as it took all of his will power not to drop plate of food he had in his hand.

Both of Sasuke's eyes was black, his left cheek was swollen and bruised, and his lips has numerous cuts on them. And Itachi could tell Sasuke has been crying by looking at the tear marks on his face.

"What happen to you!? Who did this!?" Itachi demanded to know.

Sasuke look at Itachi with lifeless eyes "It wasn't suppose to be like this. All I ever wanted...was them to say... 'We're so proud of you, son' to me. But instead of getting words of praise, I get this.." Sasuke gestured to his face " For all the effort I put in." Sasuke then gave a cold-filled look at Itachi "I may not know what the future holds for this family but I do know this, I won't be apart of it."

****Flashback ends****

Needless to say when Itachi went back into the kitchen, to say he torn his family a new one would be a understatement. In fact, when he confronted his parents and his sister, he called them hypocrites. They tried to defend and justified their actions by saying that Sasuke wasn't ready for that type of jutsu and that he should waited until he started the academy.

Itachi immediately put a hole in that logic by saying he and Izuka didn't wait until the start of the academy. In fact, he want to begin their training immediately, not to mention when they alone put him through the **Third Shinobi War **at four years of age.

The parents couldn't say anything else. Itachi had beaten them with pure logic.

Izuka tried to defend her parents as well as get on their good side by saying that what they did was right.

But Itachi was not in the mood to deal with Izuka and told her to shut it and she did exactly that unless she want to get a beat down. Again.

After an hour of arguing, Itachi just storm out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Sadly, even after all that Fugaku's and Mikoto's behavior towards Sasuke really didn't improve as they still felt they haven't done anything wrong. Needless to say, these factors cause the relationship between Sasuke and the family strain to the point of irreconcilable within seven years.

At least now that he has the week off, he'd can spend more time more time with his younger brother

Now with that in mind, Itachi was rushing toward the Hokage tower to give his mission report.

****Uchiha Clan Compound – Clan head home – Sasuke's P.O.V** **

When Sasuke arrives at his house, his father, mother, and sister was already waiting for him in the living room. Mentality sighing to himself, he just sits down and prepares for the bullshit Fugaku is getting ready to spew from his mouth.

"Do you have something to say?" Fugaku ask in calm tone that was obviously strain.

"Um, what am I supposed say?" Sasuke honestly wonder but unfortunately, Fugaku took it as sarcasm.

"You know what I mean! Why didn't you tell anyone that the academy inauguration was happening today!? Do you know the embarrassment you've caused?"

'_That's it_!' Sasuke thought finally letting his anger takeover.

"How exactly can this cause an embarrassment!? You couldn't care less about the academy inauguration! Thirdly, since when did you starting care about the things I do!? And finally, didn't you have a mission to make sure that your prodigies get into black ops!? " the young neglected Uchiha shouted back at his "father" causing all the three adults look at him in shock.

"And besides how could you have not known about the inauguration? You received notice like every other clan head! Not to mention, that the notice was even posted on the military bulletin!"

Fugaku was jaw dropped in disbelief and bewilderment.

Izuka who finally gotten out stupor and shouted "What the hell is your problem, baka?"

Mikoto glare at her daughter "Watch your mouth!"

"I have no problems at all. Its just that I am so tired of being shunned!" Sasuke said heatedly.

"I knew it! Your just jealous of me and Itachi because mom and dad loves us more than you." Izuka ignorantly shouted out.

Sasuke just ignore her like he always do and look glared at his parents who had the look of concern on their face.

His mother tried to ease the tension in the room "Now Sasuke, we do care about you. There's no need to be jealous. It just that you're too young use the techniques that they learn."

Sasuke just glare at his parents "Oh beating me down like a common criminal is so much better than lecture." he said in a sarcastic tone. "How old was they when they learned their first jutsu? How old they when they've got their first mission out of the country? And as far as I'm concern, you two are nothing more than hypocrites. And as for you Izuka..." he said snarling at the girl "...you say all of these hurtful things in the stupid attempt to either break me or cry. Your an Anbu for crying out loud, so act like one! And for your information I am done trying to gain something that was unattainable in the first place.

While Izuka gritted her teeth angrily for being told, Fugaku and Mikoto shared looks of disbelief on their faces. They never expected their youngest to be this...this...mature.

"What? Shocked that I am very mature and smart for my age. Well, lets just say that I'd learn a very powerful lesson that day when I successfully pull off that jutsu." Sasuke said while standing up and turning his back toward them. "I'm going for a walk.

"Wait! We're not done talking!" Fugaku said with angry.

Sasuke turn to them, giving them the same look he gave them on that day two years ago "Trust me when I say, this conversation has long been over since the very day I was born!

And with that said, Sasuke left the kitchen and went out of the front door leaving three shock face behind.

**Konoha Market District – Night - Sasuke's P.O.V**

As Sasuke storms down the street, anger is plaster on his face. Day by day Sasuke's hatred for his family is growing to a boiling point. The memories of the day he'd receive a cold hearted reward for his effort he put to learn the clans rights of passage, and the ones of his own birthdays where his own parents don't give him a thing as all of gifts he did receive came from his best friends.

Naruto and Ino.

He smiles as he remembers his two best friends. They both had save him from the pain known as loneliness. If he does get power it be just to protect those that are precious to him.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he accidentally bump into someone and fell on his bottom"Oops! Sorry about that," Sasuke said politely as he held his hand out to help the white-haired man up.

"It's fine," the man said getting up, dusting his himself off.

It was then that Sasuke got a good look at the man. The man had white-hair that grew to his ears, blue eyes, and has a teenage like appearance. He's also wearing a black hooded robe.

"It's getting late. What are you doing out here at night?" the blue eyed man ask.

"I'm just taking a walk." Sasuke replied.

"Just taking a walk, huh?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Sasuke ask with caution.

"My name is Dufort, and I've been looking for the opportunity to speak with you," The man now known as Dufort replied.

"To speak with me?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes, I have been watching you for quite sometime, Sasuke Uchiha."

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke ask now worried that he may caught a spy.

"I'm not a spy," Dufort replied shocking the boy "Nor I mean no harm to you. I simply want to speak with you."

"Well, then what do you want to speak to me about?" Sasuke said calmly but made sure he remained on guard.

"Simple, what would you do with power?" Dufort asked.

Sasuke thought about the question that was being ask. Before he'd met Naruto and Ino-chan, his answer would have been to become the best ninja ever and show people the might of the Uchiha Clan.

But now, he'd found a new dream. A dream that is much better than the old one.

Images of all his friends and even his older brother, Itachi appeared in mind. Sure Itachi may not keep some of his promises and sure he may only got a few presents from him, but at least he haven't forgotten him like the rest of his family did.

Now with burning determination in his eyes as well as undying resolve, Sasuke look Dufort straight in the eye " I use it to protect those that are precious to me. Even if it causes me my life!"

Dufort smile and plus he already knew that would been Sasuke's answer as he used his psychic abilities to read Sasuke's mind. He now knows Zeno's powers will be in the capable hands of a kind hearted shinobi.

"Close friends of mine made me responsible with something of theirs. They wanted me to find those who are worthy of receiving their power and you are one of many that will succeed them." Dufort explained suddenly while reaching in his robe to pull out a silver book and handing it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke said eying the book carefully. Not hearing a reply to his question, he look up and notice that Dufort was long gone.

Getting curious, he decided to open the book.

On the page he'd notice that there were only one sentence on the front page that's color red inside of the book.

He read it " As keeper of the silver book, I now have command over lightning."

As soon as he finish that sentence lightning burst fourth from the book and slam into Sasuke causing him pain "Ahhhhhhhh!"

As the lightning courses through Sasuke's body, symbols appeared all over Sasuke body and literally, went into his head.

Sasuke was in so much pain, he didn't notice the presence of his brother.

"Sasuke!"

The elder Uchiha words fell on deaf ears as his brother pass out but not before saying one word.

"Zeno..." Sasuke said as he blackout.

**And that's a wrap.**

**R & R**

**And I plan on adding more Mamodo powers in the story, so be patience.**

**AR469 is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I know may people has been waiting for an update for my stories but my job have me doing overnighters and I don't have time for an update.

But don't worry I working on my stories and I'll try to update when I have time but until then i'll be on a hiatus.

And no, I AM NOT DELETEING/ABANDONING MY STORIES!

I also want take the time out to thank my reviewers, and supporters for sticking with me so far.


End file.
